Do You See What I See?
by RHPSisLIFE
Summary: How has time since treated Frank and Ava? Has his ways of sexual addiction brought her a sense of fear or has she managed to change his ways to one of a relationship? This is the second passage from the Frank and Ava tetralogy and is told in the sense of third person.
1. Could she be the one?

_**I truly want to thank all of you for taking the time to read this. I have received such great responses that really have brought a smile to my face. I really am sorry that it took a long time to post this but I've pooled a lot of ideas together and just finishing up the chapter was the pain! Again, thank you for the comments. I love to hear from you all and I truly am sorry I can't update as much as I want to.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Could She Be The One?**

"I thought you weren't this kind of girl," he laughed, kissing down the side of her neck. Frank slowly moved his hand up her thigh; he could feel her muscles tighten under his lips and started to laugh seductively. Ava looked down at Frank's roaming hand, at loss for words, she savored his every touch. She wanted so desperately to make love to this man but in her eyes he seemed like a bit of a sex whore. On one occasion, Frank stirred her awake wearing nothing but his fishnets and stilettos asking if she want to join his little _orgy session. _He calmly said; "I didn't mean to wake you but I have a man handcuffed to my bed post." Would he actually care about her? Or would she not be able to satisfy him and then be thrown onto the street?

These endless thoughts stirred around in Ava's head. "Wait, he asked me a question, didn't he?" She felt herself jerk forward as she whispered, "crap."

"Pardon?"

"Um, I guess I felt I made you wait long enough." Frank was trying desperately not to throw her against the mattress. For some reason, he wanted to savor their time together. Back on Transylvania, any woman would throw themselves at him. Except on Earth it was different; Ava kept her distance even if Frank gave her a small kiss on the cheek. But eventually, she warmed up to him and would nearly collapse at his touch.

Frank looked up at Ava, waiting for her to advance on him. She let a seductive smile spread across her face and slipped the satin nightgown off her shoulders, exposing her curves to him. She didn't care about the bruises anymore she just wanted him to make love to her.

"Gorgeous." He whispered, as he approached her. He placed his hands on the straps of her bra and slowly began to trail his fingers along them making his way towards the back. With one quick motion he undid her bra and threw it to the ground. Ava looked up at him and feverishly started to untie his robe and he was pleased by her responses to him. Slowly he obliged by helping her remove his robe. Unlike Ava, Frank had nothing on under his robe.

"I figured as much," Ava whispered as Frank scooped her up and placed her on the bed.

He laid her down and slowly climbed on top of her. "Darling, let's have some fun." His voice rang almost poetically as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh jesh, what's he going to do?" She thought, feeling her hands begin to tremble.

Frank could feel her hands shaking from under him and grew nervous himself. He took her hand and softly kissed it, smiling down at her. "Don't be nervous, love." Frank felt her nerves calm and kissed her once more as he was pleasantly surprised when she responded to his advances. She could no longer deny him and invited him to deepen the kiss, Frank obliged.

Frank's lips trailed down her neck and made their way to her chest. He winked down at her and lowered his head to take one of her breasts into his mouth while he gently teased the other. Ava gasped at this and arched her back to thrust herself deeper into his mouth. Frank didn't expect her to make such an advance and accidently nipped her breast making her cry out in pain. She quickly dismissed it and motioned for him to continue on but Frank had now grown careful with her.

Slowly, Frank trailed down her chest and softly kissed her bellybutton. Ava's heart thudded heavily in her chest when she felt him tugging on her thong. This was no dream, and there was no turning back. She stretched out her legs making Frank let out a small groan knowing she was offering herself to him. Frank caressed her bare leg as he moved his fingers higher to her inner thigh forcing her legs apart. A seductive smile spread across Ava's face at how aggressive he was becoming with her. He caressed her left leg, planting soft kisses on her inner thigh making a sly smile spread across his face as she inhaled sharply.

"Oh Frankie," she moaned, arching her back sharply as his tongue entered her. She tasted sweet and Ava's fingers ran through his curly locks begging for more as she pulled him closer to her. Frank began to softly hum and drove Ava into a frenzy from the vibrations. She curled her toes tightly, trying to keep herself as calm as she could in the situation.

"Oh Frankie," she moaned. "No, no, it's your turn."

He looked up from between her legs and questioned her intentions, "you would like for me to stop?"

"Well, it's your turn." She said, struggling to catch her breath.

"Well, yes," he answered with a seductive laugh. Frank couldn't understand what exactly had happened. There he was, telling this woman to take the reins when he was always the one in control. He was actually slightly intimidated by her and her confidence.

Hesitantly, Frank lay back on the bed and let Ava climb on top of him. She planted soft kisses down his chest and made her way towards his shaft. Ava's tongue swirled underneath his cock as her teeth softly grazed the sensitive skin. She wanted to pleasure him in the same way he had pleasured her.

Frank looked down and saw Ava's head slowly move up and down and he softly moaned. When Ava heard him whine her ears perked up and she started to increase her speed. She began to lick the side of his cock purposefully avoiding the head, withholding what he wanted. Frank whimpered, his eyes rolling back into his head. What had happened to him? What had become of _Prince Frank N Furter, the one always in control_?

Frank came to his senses and jerked up.

"Ah, ah, ah." She snarled and threw him back down.

"Bloody hell, what's gotten into her?" he thought.

His mouth was slightly agape and she grinned at leaving him speechless. "You seem like you have enough fun being the one in charge all the time. It's your turn to sit back and enjoy the ride now." Ava crawled back on top of him and gained a playful smirk. She put him inside her and rocked slowly on top of him. To Frank's surprise, his face twisted into one of absolute pleasure. She leaned closer to him and continued a steady pace, feeling every inch of him inside her. Ava ground her hips in a circular motion making Frank wince by withholding what he wanted. Her body seemed to gain momentum, causing Frank to close his eyes and bite his lower lip.

Frank realized that he was experiencing something different. Usually he was one to take control or his lovers wanted so badly to impress him that things were over within a matter of minutes. But Frank no longer had control over his body, he intended to be an animal and _go in for the kill _but he now found himself making love to her, a term that was new to Frank.

Frank pulled her body down on top of his and kissed her feverishly. He looked into her eyes and realized she was the one.

_**Note that another chapter will be coming within the next few days [:**_


	2. What has happened to me?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.**_

**Chapter 2**

**What has happened to me? Why do I have such feelings?**

Frank woke up smiling, remembering what happened just a short while before. He looked over and saw Ava yawn beside him and cooed softy. He slowly pulled his arm out from under her and began to stroke her back as she continued to sleep. He massaged her slowly, aroused by the little noises she made. Yawning once more, Ava stretched her arms above her head and sleepily stroked Frank's cheek. He swallowed hard and caught himself as his gaze turned to her bare breasts. For once Frank didn't feel the urge to _pounce _on top of her, he wanted to watch her sleep peacefully.

Frank got up slowly, trying his best not to fully wake her. He searched around the bedroom trying to find pants he could slip into. Clothes were spread everywhere and with how dark the room was it was hard to find much.

"Whatcha looking for?" He turned around a bit startled, he didn't mean to wake her.

"Oh Ava, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He sat back down on the bed.

Ava slipped out of the bed and stretched. "No, I'm glad you did." Frank couldn't help but watch her place the silk robe onto her already exposed body. It seemed to slide across the soft skin that he wanted so desperately to touch once more.

Ava stared up at the ceiling and shook her head. "Well now how the hell am I going to get those down?" Her thong was spinning round in circles; it was draped across the ceiling fan.

Frank chuckled, sitting back down on the bed. "How did that manage its way up there?" Frank tried to get up but Ava straddled his lap. Without a word, she put her arms around Frank and kissed him, pouring every bit of love and passion she had into the kiss. Frank gave her a hard stare. "What was that for?"

For the first time, Frank was the one to ask that question.

She glanced up at him, and shrugged. "I suppose it's just my way of saying _good morning_." She smiled and kissed him gently. The two didn't care that it wasn't morning they were just happy to be in each other's arms.

He returned her smile and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Ava cuddled against him and laid her head on his shoulder, letting herself begin to softly sob. Frank became worried thinking he had done something to upset her. He slowly picked her head up and forced her to look at him. "Love, are you alright?"

"Yeah, they're happy tears." Ava smiled at the memory of a few hours before and caressed Frank's cheek. He smiled sweetly in response, kissing her forehead before trying to get up again. She slowly got off him and rolled back onto the bed revealing her 38DD breasts to Frank, hoping he'd notice her gesture.

"Still feeling a bit frisky?" he purred.

"You could say that," she replied running her finger down the opening of her robe. She wanted desperately for Frank to come and sweep her off her feet once again.

"Well, we'll have to take care of that when I return."

Ava's face dropped and she covered herself up with her robe, she didn't want him to leave. "Where're you going, babe?"

"I need to talk with Riff Raff and Magenta." Without another word Frank left the room leaving Ava confused and hurt.

Frank closed the door and sighed, unsure of what to do. He vowed to never have feelings for a man or woman and now it seems he had broken his promise to himself. He now called this girl _Love,_ what had gotten into him?

He walked downstairs hoping to find Magenta. He for once, wanted to hear what she had to say on the subject. "Master?" Magenta snuck up behind him, making him stumble to his feet.

"Magenta, you are _not_ to sneak up on me like that!" Frank's voice was stern but he was in such a good mood he saw no need to yell.

Magenta looked at him strange. She couldn't understand why he hadn't hit her. "I-I'm sorry Master."

"It's quite alright." Again, she looked at him cock eyed.

"Is there a reason you have left Ava?"

"Yes, I would like your advice."

"Advice? On what?"

"There is something about her that I can not quite understand. What has happened to me? Why do I have such feelings Magenta?"

"It seems you are in love with our dear Ava," a smug grin spread across Magenta's face. She knew that if Frank was occupied by something, he would converse with Riff Raff and Magenta less, leaving them to do what they want.

Frank stiffened and snarled. "Love? Why would I be _in love_?" These words were unfamiliar to Frank.

"I don't know how exactly your mind works, I don't think anyone does." Frank gave her a stern glare. "Though I do believe that since Ava has kept you from what you've wanted for so long you want to know more about this girl. You want for her to, as you say, _give herself over to absolute pleasure_."

Frank thought about what Magenta had said. "I suppose," he mumbled and then his thoughts returned to Ava. She was alone in the room and seemed greatly disappointed when he left. He wanted to go back to her. He didn't understand why he was doing these things but for some reason he felt he had to.

From inside the bathroom Ava was amazed at the 'toys' Frank kept throughout the room. She tried to ignore them but the dildos and vibrators in the cabinet made her laugh and question a few things.

Ava glanced over at the bathtub and saw the nozzles and shower head shaped like a penis. "You have to be fucking kidding me." She sighed but should have expected it. She was still sore and needed to remove the smell of sex from her body so she decided to take a bath regardless.

Kneeling down, Ava turned the nozzle and watched the cool water drip into the iced tub before her. She found a bottle of shower gel and decided to have a bit of fun, Ava was the type to have a few bubbles in her bath. She poured the bottle into the tub and let a smile spread on her face, she figured Frank wouldn't mind. Ava sat patiently, waiting for the water to warm before she slipped into the bath. She grabbed a bar of glossy soap and began rubbing it against her body. The texture was soft and made her feel like Frank was touching her skin again. She wanted for Frank to touch her once more, she just had to wait.

Ava leaned back and let her ginger hair slip into the bubbly water. She lay down under the water and thought about her new life. "What has happened to me? Why do I have such feelings for him?" she thought. Slowly she came up from the water with a smile on her face only to see Frank sitting casually on the chair next to the vanity. She nearly fell back, not expecting him to be sitting there in such a position he was in.

"Jesus Frank, you scared me half to death!" Ava slowly stood up, exposing her damp body to him. Frank swallowed hard seeing she was in no rush to hide her body from his wandering eyes. Ava could see him slowly become aroused and wanted to tease him a little, she wrapped a towel around her body and another around her head to contain her hair. Frank was a bit disappointed.

"Tsk, tsk, love."

"Hm? What'd I do?" Ava couldn't help but worry. What had she done wrong?

Frank walked over to Ava and pulled her close. He looked into her sapphire eyes and gave her a light peck on the lips. "You forgot to invite me."

She looked at him, a blank stare on her face. "Huh?" Then she realized what he was talking about. "OH, the bath? You went downstairs. I saw that as my chance to take one."

Frank had no response. He didn't want for Ava to disturb his conversation with Magenta though he wanted desperately to make love to her once more, no matter where it was. Frank brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

Frank let out a small half laugh, "it seems that's your favorite thing to ask me."

Ava thought a moment and realized he was right. She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Seems like it."

"Though, it was for not inviting me and I suppose I wanted to touch your skin once more." He smiled, starting to nip at her neck.

"My, my, a bit forward, aren't we?"

Frank nibbled at her again showing that he was indeed being forward. She tasted sweet but he wanted to have a bit of fun with her, she was always one to be a tease. He lifted Ava onto him and began to _assault_ her neck with his teeth and tongue driving her into a bit of a frenzy making her protest when he removed his mouth. Frank could sense her sexual frustration and a sly smile spread across his face.

Ava tried to kiss him but he pushed her away. She was hurt but felt a pair of lips tickle her ear as they whispered "Patience, my dear. You've teased me enough and now it's my turn to tease you." Ava could only smile in response.

"Sweetie, do you really think I won't _in some way_ tease you?"

"I must say, I figured _in some way_ you would turn the tables."

Ava thought a moment, should she let Frank have his fun and make her his slave or should she be just as dominant as she had always been? She decided it would be more fun to just go along for the ride. A mischievous smile spread across Ava's face, "you know. . ." Frank was unsure of what she was going to say next. "I'll let you have your fun with me today."

Frank gave her a sly smile and started to kiss her neck. He moved up towards her ear and slowly whispered, "I'll be gentle."


	3. I have to fall for a mad scientist

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 3**

**Of course, I have to fall for a mad scientist**

Ava woke up and rolled over to face Frank. "Good morn-," she opened her eyes and sat up. "Frank?" Her beloved new lover wasn't next to her but a small note placed neatly on the pillow. She picked it up and began to read it.

_I'm sorry I'm not here to see you wake but I needed to finish a few things in the lab. When Magenta is aware that you're awake she will bring breakfast up for you. _

_I will see you in a few hours,_

_Frank_

Just as Ava finished the note she heard someone weakly knock on the bedroom door.

"Ava?" Magenta called from the other side. She smiled, knowing it was her breakfast.

"Oh Magenta, come in." Magenta slowly walked into the room, she looked scared. "Magenta?" Ava whispered, looking up at her. "It's alright for you to let loose in front of me. Please don't act like I'm out to hurt you."

Magenta set the tray on the table and slowly walked towards the bed. "I'm sorry Ava."

Ava patted the bed hinting she should sit down, Magenta complied. Ava gently placed her hand on Magenta's thigh trying to calm her but Magenta nearly jumped out of her skin. Ava quickly removed her hand and Magenta moved back.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to try and calm you down."

"No, it's alright. I didn't mean to jump."

"I hope we can be friends Magenta. It just seems like you don't leave the castle much and you don't have any _girl friends._" Magenta looked down at the floor and silently nodded. Ava smiled and looked up at her. "Let's have some girl talk."

Magenta looked at her a bit unsure. "I suppose."

"Um, I have a question first." Magenta nodded gesturing for her to continue. "Frank and I aren't _that _loud are we? I mean, I remember when I would hear him screaming. Were we loud?"

"Yes, the two of you made a bit of noise last night."

Ava felt her heart sink. "Oh gosh Magenta, I feel so bad. I'm sorry."

Magenta looked at Ava and snickered, "Don't worry. It seems that when the Master engages in sins of the flesh, as he calls it, he makes quite a bit of noise."

Ava let out a half laugh and mumbled. "Yes, I know."

"Magenta!" Rif Raff hollered from the hallway.

"I must go, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Would you like a hug? It seems like you may need one."Ava extended her arms and gently hugged Magenta. She hesitantly got up and walked to the door.

"Bye Magenta."

"Goodbye Ava." She stopped a moment and looked back. "Thank you."

Ava smiled up at her and grabbed a book off of her bookshelf and began to read. Hours passed and Frank hadn't returned to her as promised. Ava began to worry, she wanted to see him. Another hour passed and she decided it was best to go and find the lab.

Ava walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She had never been to the lab but she had heard wondrous things about it. She stepped into the elevator and pressed a button to take her down, knowing she was on the highest floor. She could hear yelling from downstairs and started to worry. What was going on?

"Useless! You are utterly useless!" Ava decided it was best to exit the elevator on the floor above the lab and continue down the stairs, she wanted to hear a little more of the conversation before she stepped in.

"I-I'm sorry Master." Riff Raff knew he was going to be punished for knocking the glass beaker onto the floor. When Frank walked away he prayed the Master had not brought down the whip.

The voices grew louder and the anxiety level of Ava began to escalade. She slowly crept into the lab through a small door next to the elevator. She couldn't see Frank but saw a frightened Riff Raff standing in front of the pool of liquid. Frank came back into view, his eyes fixed on Riff Raff. He slowly walked toward him, making him fear the worst. He forcefully threw him onto the floor, and held a long whip in front of him, warning him of what was to happen.

"Frankie?" Ava yelled, hoping he wouldn't now snap at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Frank impaled her with a glare that somehow managed to combine hot rage with ice-cold indifference that made her step back in fear. Ava for once was scared of Frank, what had gotten into him?

"Ava, this is none of your concern. Go upstairs. Now!" Ava stared at him, horror struck. She had seen Frank's anger slowly boil into a fit of rage but never once had she seen a whip in his hand.

"Why?"

Frank's glare became stern and Ava decided it was best to leave the two alone.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and turned herself back towards the elevator hoping to make an escape.

"Ava!" She turned to him, scared he might snap at her again. He gazed up at her face and saw the tears that had stained a path down her cheeks and the panic in her eyes, his heart broke when he realized he had instilled fear into her. What was he doing? He didn't mean to frighten her, just Riff Raff. "No, I should be the one to apologize. Riff Raff is the one I am angry with, not you."

Ava was still very upset with him. She didn't want to speak to him right now. She didn't want Frank to turn into the same man that Seeley had.

"I'll be upstairs Frank." Her response was cold and Frank knew it was time to back up.

"I understand."

Ava pulled away from Frank and went back to her room. She couldn't do it, she couldn't stay here. She cupped her hand over her mouth so her sobs wouldn't be heard and opened the door to the bathroom. She hurried in and grabbed a razor out from the cupboard. Ava looked down at the silver blade and slowly scraped it across her porcelain skin. She silently cried out in pain as she watched the blood pour willingly down her arm. Holding the blade she took a deep breath and gently ran it along her back. "No, I can't do this, I need to stop. I can't go back to that awful place I was in." The blood from her marks stopped and she started to look for the bandages. She didn't want Frank to see what she had done. She wrapped up her wounds and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

Downstairs, Frank was questioning Magenta on what to do with Ava. The last thing he had wanted was to upset her, let alone make her afraid of him. Frank hesitantly walked upstairs and over to Ava's room. He slowly poked his head in, hoping she wouldn't kick him out. The room was dark, showing she did _not _want to be disturbed by anyone, but Frank knew he needed to talk to her, he needed to explain.

"Ava?" he whispered, seeing if she was awake.

Ava had woken up and lay face down on her bed, sobbing into a pillow. She looked up at him, her eyes painfully swollen. "Please Frank, just leave me alone."

"Ava, we must talk."

"Frank," her voice was stern, "leave, now!"

Frank wanted to talk but from what Magenta had told him, it was best to leave her alone when she asked. He took his head out of the doorway and stepped back into the hall.

"Frankie?" she called.

He quickly stepped into the room hoping she wanted to talk. "Yes?"

"Will you come and sit with me, please?"

He slowly walked over to where she sat and laid down on the bed. Ava lost the battle against her tears, and buried her face into her hands as she began to sob. Frank pulled her onto his lap and cradled her in his arms hoping she'd calm down. He softly kissed the top of her head, but her tears refused to stop and her whimpering broke his heart. He laid her back down and nestled close to her. Ava cried out in pain, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she remained motionless.

"Ava?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Ava shook her head. "It's nothing," she said softly.

Frank slowly pulled off of her and she winced in pain. Frank finally realized why she had made him stop. "Love, can you turn on your stomach for me?" His face was a mask of concern.

"Frankie, I'm not in the mood," she muttered.

Frank stiffened and looked hurt when he realized what she was referring to. He heard her cries and wanted to know why she had made them, he didn't want to _rape her;_ he just wanted to help.

Frank's voice became harsh. "Ava, please." She looked up at him and glared. "I'm sorry. I promise not to hurt you."

Ava could see the honesty in his eyes and slowly turned onto her stomach. He pulled up her blouse and looked down at her, letting out a small gasp. Ava's back was covered in open wounds and red blemishes that were raised ever so slightly on the canvas of white.

Frank gently pulled her up and put her on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close to him. Ava raised her head and looked up at him. "What is it?" There was the faintest tingle of alarm in her voice; she knew he found the cuts.

"Ava, we need to clean your wounds." Ava looked up at him concerned and Frank lifted his right hand covered in blood.

"I'm okay. It's just a little blood." Ava looked down at the sheets and saw the stains. "Oh my God, Frankie I'm sorry. Where's the laundry detergent?" She quickly tried to get up but Frank held her down.

"No," his voice became stern. "I will have Magenta take care of the sheets. We will go and clean your wounds in the bathroom." Frank gently removed Ava from his lap and put her on her feet. Ava was in such pain, she didn't bother to retaliate. She knew she had to have her cuts cleaned and Frank was one who offered to do it.

Ava walked to the bathroom with the aid of Frank. He was careful of where he placed his hands, knowing that the littlest of pressure could now bring her to tears. Frank sat her down on the edge of the toilet and began to run a bath. He grabbed a washcloth and handed it to Ava while he found a soap he knew wouldn't hurt her. Ava leaned over and dipped her hand into the water, feeling it to make sure it was the right temperature before plugging it up so the water wouldn't drain. Ava removed her robe and stood before Frank.

A seductive smile spread across Ava's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Am I going to have a bit of company?"

She dropped her robe to the floor and watched a sly smile appear on Frank's face. But he soon came to his senses and knew Ava needed to be taken care of before he could have his _fun with her _again. He looked at the floor and slowly said, "I don't think that's best right now." She pulled away from him and quickly put her robe back on. Frank looked down at her arms and noticed something before she completely covered herself up.

"Ava, can you show me your arms?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes, hoping she wouldn't make a fuss.

"I'm sorry Frank. I know I shouldn't have, I don't usually do this I was just so upset. God I can't believe I did it." Ava's words came quickly, almost running together. "I feel like such trouble having you do all this for me and me being a complete burden, I'll have my bags packed by morning."

Frank sat down and nearly fell into the bath, he knew what had caused her to cut herself and he couldn't have been angrier with himself. But why would Ava say such a thing? Why would she do such a thing, hurting her body in such a way? He thought she cared for him in the same way that he seemed to care for her. Why would she want to leave?

"Ava," his voice became soft. "I'm not sure how to say this."

She smiled up at him and patted his hand. "You don't need to say a thing."

Frank's voice became harsh. "No Ava that is not what I wanted to say." Ava was a bit taken back by this. What _did_ he want to say to her? "I-I'm," Frank stumbled with his words for the first time since his mother scolded him for hitting Riff Raff. "I-I,"

Ava's face turned from one of hurt to one of concern. "What is it Frankie?"

He decided it was best to say what he felt instead of continuing to mumble. "Ava, I have never once said this nor thought I ever would and mean it. I-I love you." Frank couldn't believe his own ears. Why did he say such things to a woman that was about to leave him? "If you still wish to go I shall let you be." Frank tried to stand up but Ava's hand pulled him down.

"Frankie, I love you too. You've helped me through so much but I never thought you would love me. I've just heard so much about the people you've been with and how you would just leave them." Frank's eyes widened, he didn't know she knew of his tendency to leave his partners. "I didn't want to get hurt so I felt it was best to leave on my own instead of being kicked out."

"Please do not leave."

"I . . . I can't let you watch me hurt myself." She tried to say between her sobs which worsened because the more she lost control of her emotions the angrier she got with herself, translating into more crying. He sat her up and cradled her in his arms hoping she'd calm down. He kissed the top of her head, but her tears never slowed and her frightened whimpering concerned him.

"We still need to clean your wounds Ava."

"Okay," she mumbled as she stood up and stepped into the bath. Her body ached as she slid beneath the warm water but it was a sense of comfort. Frank picked up a washcloth and sat on the edge of the bath. He dipped it into the water and put a drop of soap onto it as he began to wash her back and arms. Ava quietly winced in pain but Frank continued to clean her injuries with small hesitation. After a moment, he pulled his hand away after he figured her wounds were clean. Frank stood and opened a towel for her, wrapping her in it. He kissed her on the forehead and started to dry her, making sure not to irritate the cuts. He removed the towel and started to rebandage the red marks that were out of place on skin it resided on.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm, comforting hug. "I'm okay Frank. I'm going to go get dressed. I feel much better now thank you." Ava walked back to her bedroom and over to the closet.

Frank drained the tub and cleaned up the water on the floor. As he walked out, he noticed the blade on the side of sink. He quickly slipped it into his hand and tossed it into the toilet making sure there was no way for her to retrieve it.

"Hey Frankie?" Ava called from the closet.

"Yes?"

"I have a little game, do you want to play?"

Frank walked up to her and started to toy with the buttons of her blouse. "What kind of game?" he purred.

She sweetly swatted away his hands and kissed him on the lips. "Truth or dare."

Frank grew nervous. He didn't want Ava to know of his past but he was in no means to lie to her. "Why must we play such a childish game?"

She kissed him again and gently tapped his nose. "Because it's a lot of fun and I want to know about your childhood . . ." Frank wasn't convinced. "And because you love me?" Oh dear, she had him in her little trap.

Frank sighed and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I suppose."

Ava smiled. "Oh good." She took Frank's hand and led him over to the bed. She sat down cross legged just as she would as a child.

"You can go first so you get to ask."

"Truth or dare?"

She smiled up at him. "Dare."

Frank sat in silence for a moment. "I shall dare you to never cut yourself again."

Ava looked down at the ground and bit her lip. "I'll try my best." She looked up and saw Frank's stern glare. "I mean, I accept to an extent." A kind smile spread across his face. "Okay, truth or dare Frankie?"

"Truth."

"Hm." She tapped her chin. "What are your parents like?"

"That isn't much of a truth."

She glared at him but gently took his hands in hers. "Sweetie, you refuse to talk about the life you had before I came along." Ava gave him a pleading look, "please?"

"Alright then." Frank knew he was defeated. "My father passed away when I was young and my mother raised me along with the servants."

"Frank you had servants?"

"Erm yes, mother had to tend to her royal dut-"

Ava eyes grew wide. "Wait what?"

Frank closed his eyes and began to panic. "What have I done?" He thought. "Though, if she truly cares for me she will understand."

She was silent a moment, then asked, "Frankie did you say royalty?"

"Erm, technically I said _royal_. But I am prince currently."

Ava couldn't believe her own ears. "Frank, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, slightly hurt. "Why didn't he trust me?" she thought.

"You are not to think of me any differently." His voice was stern; he didn't want Ava to leave him.

Ava smiled at him and laughed. "Oh Sweetie of course not. I love you for who you are, being royalty doesn't matter to me."

Frank smiled and thought it was best to tell her. "Ava, I trust you so I think it best to tell you, I'm not from around here."

Ava looked over at him and chuckled softly, "Sweetie, I know you're not from around here. I mean it seems like you're royalty and you speak with a British accent, you're certainly not from Denton. Though, I've never seen you in the media."

Frank began to panic but didn't let it show. He cleared his throat and began to speak again. "No Ava, I'm not sure you understand. I am not from Earth or even this galaxy."

Ava looked and him cock eyed and laughed. "Oh Sweetie hush, I said you can't lie. That also means no joking around."

"Ava, I am not lying to you." She could see the truth in his eyes and her smile became rather fixed. She mouthed an _oh _and Frank grew nervous. His hands began to tremble as he reached over and caressed Ava's thigh. "I know I should have told you."

"Frank you're serious?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes. I am from Transexual, Transylvania."

"This is real . . . . _all_ of it is real."

"Yes."

"No," she brushed Frank's hand off of her and stood up. "It actually all makes sense now."

"Pardon?" Frank was still taken back by her brushing him off.

"No, the teleprompter, the lab, everything, it all makes sense."

"Why are you not mad?"

"Because you love me. It doesn't matter, I know that has to sound really stupid and I can't even believe I'm saying it but it doesn't matter." He smiled. "Just please tell me this is your only form."

Frank chuckled, "yes."

"Will you play one more round of truth or dare?"

"I suppose. I have chosen dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

He smiled lovingly and her, and she gained a playful smirk. "I suppose I can do that. But I must get back to work." He caressed her cheek and then stole a kiss before heading back to the lab.

A small smile spread across Ava's face. "Of course, I have to fall for a mad scientist."


	4. Those Three Special Words

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 4**

**Those Three Special Words**

_It had been eight months since Ava started living at the castle and with each day Frank and Ava had grown closer and Magenta and Ava's friendship blossomed._

Frank approached Ava's room and quietly stepped in. He looked over at Ava who had just fallen asleep and held his breath. His heart pounded in his chest from both anticipation and nerves, he wasn't sure how she was going to respond to his latest idea and he started to fear the worst. Frank walked over to the bed and pulled out a silk scarf. Carefully, he lifted her arms above her head and tied her wrists to the headboard.

Frank decided it was time to wake her. "Ava," he whispered sensually, kissing her on the lips.

Ava stirred awake and smiled. "And what have I done to deserve such a way to be woken up Dr. Furter?" Ava tried to hug him but realized her hands were firmly bound. "Holy shit Frank, what the hell do you think you're doing!" she screamed, trying to break free.

"Shh, it will be fun, I promise."

Ava was scared. She trusted Frank but couldn't relive her days with Seeley. "Please Frank," she pleaded. He looked down at her and saw the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Frank was confused but he knew it was time to stop.

When Frank released her hands she started banging on his chest, forcing him off her and onto the floor. Frank stumbled to his feet and saw Ava climb out of bed. Her hands had turned to fists of pure rage and he could see the anger flare up in her eyes. "What the fuck Frank?" He could sense the venom in her voice and slowly backed up. "Those were pleas of _leave me alone and let go _not ones of," she changed her tone of voice to a seductive and sarcastic one, "_oh Frankie, take me. Keep doing that."_

Frank said nothing, he knew she was right.

"Did you _**not**_see tears in my eyes?" Again, Frank said nothing. "Just get out," her voice was just above a whispers.

"Love," he whispered trying to approach her.

Ava shook her head and glared. "Frank, get the fuck out of my room!"

Frank took a deep breath and slowly started walking towards her. Ava sharpened her glare and raised a hand to him, hitting him and scratching the side of his cheek. Frank could feel the anger inside of him begin to grow but he calmed when he saw the tears begin to form in her eyes again. Ava immediately started to regret what she had done. She knew how Frank was and should have expected him to do something like that sooner or later.

Slowly she began to walk towards him, tears now streaming down her face. Frank opened his arms to her and held her close to him. He could feel his chest become damp with her tears and his mind filled with guilt, he caused this and there was no way of undoing what he had done.

Her sobs continued and she softly mumbled, "How could you Frank?"

"I'm sorry Ava."

Ava looked up at Frank and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry Frankie . . . I . . ."

"Sh, sh, shh." He pulled her head close to him again, stroking her hair trying to calm her.

"I shouldn't have . . . I was . . . it just brought back memories."

Frank finally knew why it bothered her so much and his heart sank. "I could never imagine someone treating you in such a manner."

Tears continued to flow from Ava's eyes but her whimpers stopped. She looked up at him, her eyes still scarlet from crying, "Thank you Frank."

Frank was taken aback by this. "Why are you thanking _me_?"

"You actually calmed me down. I know you didn't mean to scare me." She looked up and kissed him softly.

"Oh."

"I love you," she whispered. Frank felt as if he was someone when she said those three words to him. She said them out of love and not because he was the prince of Transylvania.

He pulled her close and felt a small tear roll down the side of his face. He kissed the top of her head and softly whispered back, "I love you too."

_I know right now it might not seem like this chapter has much meaning but the content of it will come back later._


	5. He's Back

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 5**

**He's back**

It had been a year since Ava started living at the castle and ten months since that wonderful night when they first made love. Each day Frank would drive her to work making sure he could protect her incase Seeley was caught lurking about. This morning Ava woke up and started getting ready for work without Frank. He was nowhere to be found but she decided to leave a short note and go off anyways, she was already late.

Ava walked into her shop and looked over at Amy who was taking calls. "Okay, thank you." she said before hanging up. She stared over at Ava and gave her a questioning glare. "My, my, you're here early."

"Oh hush, how many calls have we gotten today?"

"Three, a greyhound, mastiff, and a golden." Ava grabbed one of her business card and started to write down the three dog breeds. Amy caught her starting to doodle Frank's name in the corner and decided it was time to ask. "So, how are you and Frank? Weird way you guys met huh?"

Ava looked up from the card and let out a half laugh when she realized what she was doing. "Yeah, it was a bit strange wasn't it? But we're good. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just he's quite a looker." Ava raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'd keep a tight leash on him. If you weren't dating him, I would have snatched him up!"

"Yes Amy, we're very happy together. There's no need for me to keep a tight leash on him."

Hours passed and Ava continued to worry about Frank. Where was he this morning?

She was relieved when she finally was able to go home. She rushed back to the castle and nearly jumped out of her truck. She walked through the door with a smile on her face. "Frankie, I'm home." There was no response and she began to panic, Frank would always answer.

"Frankie?" she called again; still no response.

She started her way towards the lab hoping to find one of the occupants of the castle. When she reached the elevator she saw a clean pool of blood in the corner. What she saw wasn't a small amount; it was an amount that could kill.

"Frankie?" she screeched.

Ava rushed to the lab, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She opened the door and nearly collapsed at the sight. In front of her lay Riff Raff and Frank in a pool of blood, Magenta was sitting beside them sobbing. Ava didn't have time to process what happened before Magenta looked up at her a pointed. Before Ava could turn around she felt a pair of hands firmly grab her waist.

"Miss me?"

Ava collapsed when she heard his voice. She knew what happened to her love and faithful handyman, Seeley had killed them.

She cringed as she felt something hard press against her waist. "Don't worry Ava, it's okay." He tightened his grip and slid one of his hands down her pants.

"Frankie!" she screeched.

"Forget it, Ava, he's gone."

Ava felt a pair of hands grab onto her and pull her to them. She began to sob and weakly hit this new mass. "Sh, sh, shh." They whispered as they began to stroke her head. "Ava you're okay now."

"Oh Frankie." She wept, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No, that's alright, what happened? You let out a bloodcurdling scream." He paused a minute. "You screamed my name."

"I . . . it . . . it was . . ." She tried to let out her emotions between her sobs. The more she lost control of her emotions, the angrier she became with herself, translating into more crying. He sat her up and cradled her in his arms hoping she'd calm down. He kissed the top of her head, but her tears never slowed and her frightened whimpering broke his heart, yet concerned him.

"Please tell me I did not try and hurt you."

Her voice was soft, "no, it was Seeley. He's coming back, I know it."


	6. A Visitor

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 6**

**A Visitor**

The doorbell rang and the residents of the castle shot up. Ava had only heard the doorbell once before and it was when she accidently bumped into it. Riff Raff and Frank were working in the lab and gazed up at each other with a mask of concern. The doorbell rang again and they nearly fell back at the sound. The two rushed to the elevator door hoping they could make it to the entrance in time incase Seeley was lurking around. After waiting for movement, Magenta soon realized she would have to be the one to answer the door. She ran to the foyer with a duster in hand, bracing herself for the worst. She waited a minute and then slowly creaked open the door, peering outside. But to her surprise, instead of an assassin she saw a woman with long brown hair standing on the porch reading something on a small scrap of paper.

"Oh," the woman said looking up from her little note, "Is Ava here?"

Magenta tapped her fingers on the door frame and snarled over at the mysterious woman. "Who is asking?"

"I'm Micah, Ava's best friend." She smiled up at Magenta and extended her hand hoping she would shake it.

"I see," she mumbled, still unsure of this strange woman standing at the castle doors. "How am I to know that you are her _best friend?_"

Micah stood there for a minute, trying to think of something that would prove to Magenta that she was Ava's friend. "Well, she has a scar on her left arm from when she smashed into the pavement when she was little." Magenta was still hesitant at letting her inside though she knew of the scar. "I guess you still don't believe me. Well, I guess I'll show you this," Micah quickly lifted up her shirt and revealed the same tattoo that Ava had on her hip. "We called each other our penguins when we were little . . . don't ask . . . so on Ava's twentieth birthday we got matching penguin tattoos. Believe me now?"

"I suppose."

"Wow," Micah mumbled under her breath thinking the whole situation was bullshit.

"Ava!" Magenta called, making Micah jump backwards at the new found noise level.

Ava jumped out of bed and started for the stairs. She heard a familiar voice say something along the lines of; "How can you not fuckin' believe me? We have matching tattoos!" When she heard this she sprinted down the stairs and jumped into Micah's arms. Tears of joy filled the girls' eyes and they embraced the moment. Slowly Ava looked up at gave her a questioning stare, "Wait, how the hell did you find me?"

"I'm your best friend; do you even have to ask?" Ava shot her a glare and Micah decided it was best to tell her. "Well, I hadn't seen you for a while and I was scared to death that something happened. But I remember you talking about this Frank character and his epic castle so I went to check your records at the shop and I found this place. I guess my theory was right."

"I suppose it was."

The two turned around quick and saw Frank standing in the foyer with a seductive smirk on his face. He started to walk towards the girls and Ava slowly stepped away from Micah as she let Frank wrap his arm around her waist.

"So is this the lucky man?" Micah let herself laugh a little.

"This is my Frankie," she said cheerfully, unable to conceal her immense happiness.

"Well, I tip my hat to you for putting up with her."

Ava put her hands on her hips and shot Micah a questioning glare. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh never mind." Micah tried to wrap her arm around Ava but Frank was hesitant of letting her go. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her, promise. I just need to talk to her for a minute." Ava looked up at Frank and silently nodded telling him to release his grip.

The two walked over to the corner and Ava looked at Micah with a bit of fear in her eyes. "What's going on? I know you're not just here to visit." Ava asked, her tone changing.

"Seeley's been looking for you," she said only loud enough for Ava to hear.

Ava thought about her dream, and began to panic. "He doesn't know where I am does he?"

Frank could hear little of the conversation but anger flared up in his eyes. Maybe Ava was right, maybe he was back.


	7. Could He Ever Commit

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 7**

**Could He Ever Commit**

It had been a month since Ava screamed Frank's name in her sleep and three weeks since Micah came to visit. Frank wanted to take her into town for dinner to help ease her nerves; he had plans in mind and was hoping she would agree with what he wanted.

Frank took the blindfold off Ava and let her gaze at the restaurant in front of them. Ava looked up, awestruck. "Frankie, how did you manage to get reservations to this place? I wanted to make some last week but they said they were booked for the next month."

Frank shrugged his shoulders and responded with, "I know a guy."

"An old playmate?" she whispered.

No matter how much it bothered Ava, she would poke fun at Frank's old tendencies. Somehow it made her feel a little better inside knowing that was the past and not the present. Ava could never understand why Frank would jump from bed to bed but she was glad he stopped. Before her and Frank fell for one another, she would wake up to moans that could be heard throughout the castle. On one occasion, Frank stirred her awake wearing nothing but his fishnets and stilettos asking if she want to join his little _orgy session. _He calmly said; "I didn't mean to wake you but I have a man handcuffed to my bed post." Ava sat up and was near ready to call the police. "Don't worry my dear, he asked to be put like that. Would you like to have a bit of fun?" Ava looked at the clock and rolled back over. He knew this was his cue to leave. She felt him kiss her on the shoulder and then heard him walk back to the door and quietly close it.

Frank snickered in response. "I suppose you could say that." An acquaintance of his owned the bistro. He had wound up at the castle a few times and met Frank through one of his other playmates.

The two walked up the stairs hand in hand into the restaurant. Frank politely opened the door for Ava and led her inside. He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly whispered, "Je t'aime mon amour."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Frank was a bit taken back by her response. "I was unaware you knew french."

Ava looked up at him and winked, "Je connais un peu le français."

"Frank, is it just the two of you?"

He looked down and coughed, showing he was uncomfortable. "Oh, Evelyn, I didn't expect to see you here,"

Her response was cold, "my husband owns the bistro. Now is it just the two of you?"

"Yes, it's just the two of us."

Evelyn led them to their table without a word. She placed their menus on the table and walked away.

Ava looked over at Frank and grabbed onto his hand. "Baby, do I want to know why there's tension between the two of you?"

Frank swallowed hard, "I don't believe you do."

"Okay, I won't pester."

"Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my break my bones but chains and whips excite-"

"Oh crud, I need to take this. It's Micah." Frank's face dropped but he realized since Micah was calling whatever she had to say was important.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll be right back." She patted his hand a quickly picked up her phone.

Ava ran into the bathroom and greeted Micah with an angry "WHAT?"

"Okay, don't be an asshole. You should be fucking happy I called before he got to you."

The line grew silent and then Ava softly spoke, "Wait, who?"

"Seeley! He's on the hunt again!"

"What are you talking about?" She screamed, making the person washing their hands jump at her tone. She quickly apologized.

"He came here Ava. He said he said he figured out that Frank wasn't Nigel and learned where the castle was. Ava, I'm scared."

Ava couldn't help but panic. She knew that once he found the castle she would be in harm's way. "I'm with Frank right now and we're out at a restaurant so I think I'm alright for right now. I'll talk to Frank about it during dinner but he said tonight was important, whatever that means."

"Ava, he's going to ask you to marry him."

Ava snickered at Micah's comment, "Come on, it's Frank. Yeah he loves me, but it's Frank."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean Frank could never commit to a marriage."

"You never know that Ava." Ava couldn't help but blush at what Micah said.

"I know."

"Ava, he came here and nearly broke down my door."

"Micah, I don't know what to do." She was almost in tears from the nerves. She was trying her best not to cry, she didn't want to worry Frank. He had grown very protective of her ever since Micah's visit.

"Tell Frank, I'm sure he'll have some idea of what to do."

"Yeah, I'm going to go and talk to him now. I'll call to you later."

"Be careful and tell him I said hello."

"I will," she whispered and shut her phone.

Ava stood still and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were beginning to tear and her face had turned a ghostly white.

What was she going to do? What could she do?


	8. 911, What's Your Emergency?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 8**

**9-1-1 What's Your Emergency?**

Seeley's stomach rumbled as he passed the restaurants and deli's on Grand Way. He stopped in front of an elegant restaurant and casually peered through the window. He looked closely at the man sitting in front of him and furrowed his brow.

"Is that . . . . ? . . . . No. It can't be." Seeley stared blankly at the window and did a double take. "No . . . . that's not Nigel. Is it?" He moved closer to the window and decided to go inside.

"How many?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to see someone. I see him right over there." He pointed over to Frank and Evelyn let out a shallow sigh.

"You know him?"

"Who? Frank?"

"No, Nigel. That man over there with the curly black hair." He pointed over at Frank again.

"That's Frank sweetie," Evelyn laughed him off and handed him a menu. "You can go over to the table though if you'd like."

He decided he wanted to find out more about this strange character. "Nigel?" he called, wanting to confront him; he wanted to know what happened to her.

Frank took a small sip from his drink and leaned back in his chair.

"Nigel," he called again, but Frank thought nothing of the obnoxious man behind him.

Seeley finally became frustrated and decided to sit in the empty chair next to Frank. Ava hadn't returned from the bathroom so Frank helped himself to a Bloody Mary while waiting for her.

"Stood up?"

Frank looked up at him confused. "Would I happen to know you?"

"Come on Nigel, it's me."

"Pardon?" Frank interrupted. "I'm sorry but I believe you're thinking of someone else."

"He's not Nigel." Seeley thought to himself. "I need to find out who he _really _is."

He spoke up again, "no, aren't you Ava's cousin?"

And then it clicked.

Frank's eyes grew wide and he nearly spit out his drink. Frank knew who this strange man was and he needed to get Ava out of there as soon as possible. "Oh yes, hello Seeley."

"Um, do you know what happened to Ava? After the two of you left she never came back."

Frank took another sip of his drink. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't heard from her either. I tried to call her when I returned to the states but I never received a response."

"How did you manage to steal her away from me?"

Frank started to cough on his drink as he sat up. "Excuse me?"

Seeley pulled in closer to Frank and snarled. "I know you aren't her cousin. The _real_ Nigel stopped by our house last week and I've been hunting you down ever since. " Seeley needed an idea that would scare him.

Frank quickly pulled away from him. "That's quite possibly the most absurd thing I've ever heard. I believe you abused Ava and she came to me for help. I think that perhaps you best leave this topic alone."

"So it _is_ true!" he screamed. "Who the hell are you then?"

"My name is Frank," his face twisted into a growl and he turned to Seeley. "And _you_ are not to go anywhere near her."

"Who are _you_ to say that to me?"

"I am her fiancé you sadistic bastard and as I have said to you before, you are to leave her alone." He was now being terribly arrogant and he had every right to be. The man in front of him was lucky that his temper didn't flare up.

Ava stepped out of the bathroom and started towards the table. She saw Seeley talking with Frank and turned back towards the bathroom. Frank saw her and mouthed the words "Go. Now". Seeley glared at Frank and quickly turned around, meeting his gaze with Ava.

He'd found her, her prediction was right.

Seeley tried to stand but Frank held him down. "I don't think you'd want to do that."

"Take your hands off me," he snarled.

"I don't believe I will until you calm, down." Frank turned to Ava and hollered, "appelez neuf un un."

Ava ran back into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. Her hands began to sweat and she was barely able to hold her phone. She dialed the three numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Nine-one-one what's your emergency?"

Ava was choking back her tears. "Hi, I'm at Bella Notre and my ex-boyfriend is here and he's making a scene. My boyfriend is trying to restrain him while I'm hiding in the bathroom. Please hurry. I'm afraid he'll kill me."

"Okay miss, I will send someone right over."

Minutes passed before the streets filled with sirens. By the time they rushed in, Frank had bruised Seeley's arm from restraining him. When the police walked over to the table he released his grip and pushed Seeley back.

"I shall say this once and in words that your half witted brain will understand." Frank paused a minute. "Leave her alone," he snarled. "If I see you anywhere near her, I will bring you such pain you'll wish you were dead instead of in my grasp."

Seeley decided it was best to leave with the police fearing what Frank might do. When Seeley was out of sight Ava ran back over to the table and hugged Frank. She clung onto him and feverishly kissed him, thanking him for keeping her safe.

Ava crashed into her chair and began to sob. "I can't-I." she wept. "I can't put you in harm's way.

Frank said nothing as he knelt and held her tear drenched hand. She squeezed it hard, digging her nails into his smooth skin. Frank winced but knew she needed something to release her distress and anger. Ava pulled him towards her and Frank felt an item in his jacket pocket fallout.

Ava looked down at the floor and saw the little black box. "Frankie what's that?"

"Hm?" He looked down and noticed the box.

"It fell out of your pocket."

"Ava, I didn't want to do it this way. Erm, well, under these circumstances."

"Do what Frank?"

Frank stood up and placed Ava in her chair. He softly whispered, "I've only seen this in movies so I hope I'm doing it right." He kneeled back down and picked up the small package bending down on one knee and smiled lovingly up at her. "Ava, I have _never _met someone that could compare to you. On Transylvania not a soul could compete with our love, if you had been there, I never would have needed to spend my nights with anyone else. As a child I vowed to never have such feelings and now it seems I have broken my promise. You are my one, my only, will you marry me?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement and this time, the tears that sprang to her eyes were tears of joy. "Yes," she cried. "Yes!"

_**I think I'm going to edit this chapter a bit because while I was reviewing it I was falling asleep but I promised a friend I would post it. It might be edited just a tiny bit though.**_


	9. The Plan

**_Hello everyone, I'm debating on whether or not to continue because I haven't gotten many comments recently and I'm not sure if the story's going down hill. Hopefully it's not but I'm not sure if I should continue. Please tell me what you guys think._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 9**

**The Plan**

The two burst through the doors unable to contain their excitement. They were laughing and smiling uncontrollably, Frank had never once thought he could love someone let alone marry them.

"I'll be right back sweetie. I'm just going to get some wine from the cellar." She turned to him and kissed him, pouring every bit of love she had into the kiss. When Ava pulled away, Frank went into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses.

Ava walked into the cellar and saw the wine rack. "Hm," she thought. "Which one's best?"

"Has something happened between you and the Master?"

She spun around to see a curious Riff Raff behind her. She put her hand over her chest and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Riff, you scared me half to death."

"I must apologize."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Oh don't worry about it." Tears were still shining in her eyes and she decided to tell him. "Yes, something happened between me and Frank." She paused a moment, making sure she had his attention. "Frank proposed." Riff Raff's eyes grew wide but he let her continue. "I'm bringing up some wine. You're welcome to join us if you like."

Riff Raff grumbled, "Thank you but I believe Magenta and I have to finish our chores."

She sweetly smiled at him again. "You're welcome to take a break, I'm sure Frank wouldn't mind. If I told him I invited you I promise it would be okay."

"No, we're fine." Riff Raff's voice was cold and he turned away from her and started for the lab. Ava walked up the stairs and back to the living room where a welcoming Frank was waiting for her. The two embraced in a passionate kiss and poured each other a glass of wine.

Riff Raff burst into the lab and threw a breaker at the wall. "We shall _never _return home now!" he screamed.

Magenta looked up from mopping, "What are you doing? Keep quiet!"

"No!" he shouted. "We have to put a stop to this at once. We must dispose of her!"

"What are you going on about?"

"The Master has proposed to Ava. He will not want to return home and we cannot leave without him, the queen would execute us. We must rid of her."

"No, I will not let you hurt her!" Magenta screamed.

Riff Raff turned to her and snarled. "Sister, we must, do you not want to return home?"

She stopped a minute. Yes, she wanted to return to Transylvania but here she had a friend, a friend other than her darling brother. When she returned home her life would return to how it was before Ava had arrived. She would no longer have a friend, she would be alone.

Magenta looked down and violently shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Riff Raff picked up her chin and looked into her eyes that had become scarlet from crying. "I promise I will not kill her. I see you care far too much for me to dispose of her in such a manner. I'm sorry but I must take your friend away."

Weakley Magenta nodded, "okay."

A wicked smile spread across his face, "soon we shall return home," he whispered. "Soon we shall return home."


	10. Soul Mates

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' nor do I own any of the characters, the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did, believe me, I would be the happies person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. THough, I do own Ava and a few other characters that shall pop up later in the story.**

**Chapter 10**

**Sould Mates**

Ava found her way back to the kitchen and held up the wine bottle. Frank placed the glasses on the table before walking over to Ava. He wasted no time before he began kissing and caressing her.

"Do you still want that glass of wine?" she asked, still holding the bottle.

"Forget the wine," he said as he picked her up, and pushed her up against the wall. Before she could even process what had happened she found herself picking up her left leg and wrapping it around his torso. He began to move his tongue across her collarbone, then down the center of her chest making her moan in pleasure. Magenta coughed from the corner, making sure her presence was known. The two opened their eyes and looked at one another. Frank gently put Ava down and a second cough momentarily stunned them into silence.

Magenta feigned embarrassment, "I believe I shall go."

Frank gave her a halfhearted smile, "I believe that's best."

"Play nice," Ava said, playfully hitting him.

Frank turned to her and gently kissed her lips. "Forgive me?"

She pulled away from him and looked over at Magenta. "What Frank is _trying_ to say, is that he proposed and we're just celebrating a bit."

"Yes, Riff Raff has told me. Congratulations."

Ava ran over to her friend and gave her a heartfelt hug. "Thank you," she said, tears still shinning in her eyes. "I want you to be one of my bridesmaids, if that's okay?"

The waiting and the wanting should have been driving Frank crazy, but instead he savored it. He loved this woman and patiently waited for her to be finished, something he never thought would happen to him. Ava smiled, gently broke the embrace and walked back to Frank.

"You are dismissed Magenta," he growled.

Ava couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to because she wanted so desperately to have Frank sweep her off her feet. He had just proposed and there was a need for a celebration.

"What is on our agenda tonight, love?" Frank asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and grabbing her butt.

Ava responded by taking his free hand and leading the way to the bedroom. Within seconds they started pawing at each other making Frank kick the door shut with his foot.

"Frankie?" Ava whispered as Frank scooped her up and placed her on the bed.

"Hm?"

Her tone became serious and seduction filled her eyes. She leaned next to him and whispered seductively in his ear, "we need to celebrate and I want to be a bad girl."

Frank could feel his sexual energy getting stronger, "Ava, the things I want to d-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss and leaned next to his ear. "Do them," she whispered.

Frank threw her down and started to nibble at her neck. He crawled on top of her, a hand wandering up her shirt to her bare chest. He knew she was excited and forcefully unbuttoned her blouse. He lowered his head to take one of her breasts into his mouth while he gently teased the other. Ava let out a small gasp as he playfully nipped her soft skin. She began to stroke Franks back and with each nip she dug her fingernails deeper into the mattress.

Ava's heart thudded heavily when she felt him tugging on her thong. He had done it so many times before, but now felt different. For some reason, it felt as if it was the last time. Frank caressed her bare leg as he moved his hands higher to her inner thigh forcing her legs apart. A seductive smile spread across Ava's face at how aggressive he was becoming with her. He massaged her slowly, aroused by the little noises she made. He caressed her left leg, planting soft kisses on her inner thigh making a sly smile spread across his face as she inhaled sharply.

"Oh Frankie," she moaned, arching her back sharply as his tongue entered her. She tasted sweet and Ava's fingers ran through his curly locks begging for more as she pulled him closer to her. Frank moaned in pleasure feeling her willingly press her body tight to his. Ava curled her toes tightly, trying to keep her whimpers from escaping her throat.

"Oh Frankie," she whimpered not knowing she had.

"Oh Ava," Frank moaned.

Sweat began to form at Ava's brow and without thinking she screamed out in pleasure. Frank couldn't convince himself to stop and soon felt Ava begin to shake. Ava had never experienced such pleasure and she felt as though something had changed. Frank then stopped and climbed up next to her.

"Frankie?" she asked concerned something had gone wrong. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "I suppose I am in disbelief that you are soon to be my wife. I never imagined as a child I would find someone that I could possibly love, let alone marry."

Ava kissed him gently but it soon turned into the most passionate kiss the two had ever experienced. She slowly climbed on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt and began to kiss the length of his chest. Her cool hands ran over his warm stomach. She actually felt Frank shiver under her touch. She stood up, but Frank didn't move. She undressed in front of him, shedding everything that he hadn't previously removed.

Hesitantly, Frank lay back on the bed and let Ava climb on top of him. She planted soft kisses down his chest and made her way towards his shaft. Ava's tongue swirled underneath his cock as her teeth softly grazed the sensitive skin. Frank looked down and saw Ava's head slowly move up and down and he softly moaned. When Ava heard him whine her ears perked up and she started to increase her speed. She began to lick the side of his cock purposefully avoiding the head, withholding what he wanted. Frank whimpered, his eyes rolling back into his head. He stood once more and pulled Ava up with him.

Frank stood behind Ava and bent her over so her hands were touching the bed while her feet lay on the floor. Her nails dug into the mattress as he took her from behind. His hands explored her body as his hips thrust rapidly behind her. Her eyes closed as she screamed out his name.

Frank pulled away from her and took her into his arms. He smiled a devious looking smile and kissed her gently. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed back on top of her. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as they engaged in their most erotic kiss of the night.

Frank collapsed into Ava's arms, exhausted and exhilarated all at once. Ava looked deep into his mesmerizing eyes and all Frank could do was smile. He loved her and she loved him. They were soul mates.

**Please review guys, it's my birthday (woot, 8/2) and I'd really love to get some love.**


	11. It's An Earth Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' nor do I own any of the characters, the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did, believe me, I would be the happies person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. THough, I do own Ava and a few other characters that shall pop up later in the story.**

**Chapter 11**

**It's An Earth Thing**

Frank woke up as sweat began to drip from his brow and his body started to shake. He could feel his stomach begin to churn when he rolled over to face Ava but couldn't help but smile when he found her sleeping peacefully next to him letting out soft snores. Frank closed his eyes trying to drift back to sleep but he soon felt his stomach begin to growl and quickly sat up. He climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom trying his best not to wake his fiancé. His face had gone pale by the time he'd reached the bathroom and he started to cough as he kneeled in front of the porcelain toilet and vomited. He had never been sick himself but remembered when Ava caught the flu.

Ava stirred awake and quickly realized what woke her. She picked up a napkin and hurried to the bathroom hoping he was alright. She quietly kneeled next to him and started to rub his back, trying to comfort him in any way she could.

Frank quickly pulled his head out of the toilet, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Sweetie, it's okay. You're sick. _Anyways_, you don't always have to apologize when you wake me up."

Frank tried to respond but felt his dinner begin to come up and placed his head back into the toilet. Ava couldn't help but frown when she saw him begin to shake. Once he was finished throwing up last night's meal, she took the napkin and wiped his face of the vomit. He stared blankly at Ava, who couldn't help but pull him to her. She placed his head on her left breast and stroked his hair gently while he cried. She sat helplessly as she observed her lover's pain.

After a moment, she pulled away and stood, opening her arms. She led him back to bed and covered him with a warm comforter. She quickly cleaned up the bathroom and grabbed a fleece blanket out of the linen closet. She wrapped herself inside it and went back to him.

Ava felt his forehead and frowned. "Baby, I'm going to get something for you to eat that will hopefully settle your stomach."

She brushed a stray lock of hair out his eyes and gently kissed his forehead before scurrying off. Frank closed his eyes trying to drift off to sleep but heard someone weakly knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," he mumbled.

The door slowly opened and Riff Raff stepped inside. He turned to Frank and snickered seeing what he had done. Without Magenta's knowledge he placed ipecac in the Masters chicken, something Ava would refuse to eat.

"Why are you disturbing me at this hour? What if Ava had been asleep?"

"I'm sorry Master. I heard heaving and thought I should check on you."

"Riff Raff," Frank groaned.

"Yes Master?"

"Riff Raff, I would like you to care for Ava while I am sick."

"But-"

"I am too weak to go to work with her. You must take my place for the next week."

"But Master, I ha-"

Frank silenced him with a look. "You are to watch over her," he snarled.

"I will," he said softly.

After a moment he looked up at him. "Riff Raff?" he asked with an almost cocky smile.

"Yes, Master?"

"What have I just told you?"

"That I must care for Ava."

"How kind of you to remember," he said sarcastically. "Now, what does that mean you're supposed to be doing?"

He stood frozen in place, "I believe I should go."

"Yes, that's best."

Ava was downstairs making toast and tea to help calm Frank's stomach. She was placing the tea bag into the cup when the lights flicked on. She quickly turned and saw Riff Raff standing in the doorway. She put her hand over her chest and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Riff, you scared me half to death."

"I must apologize."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Oh don't worry about it. What are you doing up though?"

"I had to speak with the Master for a moment."

"Oh, so you've seen he's sick?"

"Yes, what has happened to him?"

She turned back to the tea and softly mumbled, "I think he just has the stomach bug, he's going to be fine."

"Stomach bug?"

"He's just throwing up, it'll pass soon."

"I see," he muttered.

"It's an earth thing," she chuckled before heading upstairs. "I have to get back to him. I'll see you when it's _officially_ morning."

Ava made her way towards the bedroom and saw Frank sleeping soundly. His face was pale, his skin moist. She placed the food onto the side table and walked next to the bed. She gently covered him with the blanket and began to walk away.

"Hello, love," he said softly.

Ava jumped, hoping she hadn't fully woken him up. Not knowing what to say, Ava gently took his hand in hers and said in the most affectionate manner, "I love you my little prince." She delicately sat on the bed and put her arm around him. His head immediately found a home on her chest and both of them drifted to sleep.


	12. Whatever Happened To Faye Wray?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' nor do I own any of the characters, the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did, believe me, I would be the happies person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. THough, I do own Ava and a few other characters that shall pop up later in the story.**

**Chapter 12**

**Whatever Happened TO Faye Wray?**

"Baby you need to eat." Frank shook his head and all Ava could do was smile up at him. She started to pout in a seductive manner. "Please Frankie?" He immediately opened his mouth for her and she fed him a bit of the toast. Frank liked it when she begged for him to do something for her. To Frank, her eyes seemed to shine and all she could see was him.

Frank carefully ate but once he realized how hungry he really was began to scarf down his food. Ava nervously sat across from him and quickly grabbed the toast from his hands. She threw the toast back onto the table and grabbed the container just as his face became pale and he vomited into the bucket.

She rubbed his back tentatively, trying to comfort him in any way she could. "Babe, you shouldn't eat so fast." Frank shook his head showing how foolish he thought he was. He ate slower and sipped the glass of ginger ale she brought to help settle his stomach. When Frank had finished she brought the empty plate and cup downstairs to clean them. She poured more ginger ale into a new cup and walked back up to the bedroom. She stepped inside with a smile on her face, knowing she had the most amazing man in the world.

Frank saw her and spread his legs, letting out a small groan trying to entice her. Ava merely closed her eyes and let out a soft chuckle, "I'll sit with you a little while longer but that's all. You're sick and I see no reason to make you any weaker." Frank smiled up at her again. "Now close your robe or I'll close it for you."

"I believe I'd like _you_ to close it."

"Oh hush. I have to go to work. I'll be back soon baby." He looked at her, concern filled his face. "Don't worry, Riff Raff and Magenta will be with me."

"Magenta as well?"

"Frankie, I should have asked you first but she won't be with me for long. I need a girl to talk with."

"I see, go on with your business then."

She bent down and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm, comforting hug. Frank pulled her on top of him and began to playfully kiss her neck. He felt her muscles tighten under his lips as his hand ran up her thigh.

"Frankie," she sighed. "You're sick."

"That's no matter. I've missed my Faye Wray."

She let out a chuckle, "why do you keep calling me that?"

"Faye Wray was a beautiful woman that everyone would have died to have. Ava, you are my Faye Wray." He gently cupped her cheek and looked up at her. She truly was his Faye Wray. Ava tried to get up but he pulled her down again and kissed her. She didn't once object and willingly returned this kiss. She loved him and he loved her.

She sat up and looked down at him. "Baby, I need to get to work. I'll be back soon, pro-."

Frank cut her off and pouted. He couldn't help but smile as she mouthed, "I love you Frankie."

"I love you too my Faye Wray."

Ava giggled as she walked into the hallway and into Magenta and Riff Raff room. "Okay, I want to show you guys something but I can't do it here because I don't want Frank to see. It's at the shop so we have to leave soon."

"Erm, I suppose," they mumbled.

Ava pulled Riff Raff and Magenta up and told them to get into the car. She grabbed a few last things and walked back outside. While waiting for Ava, Riff Raff pulled something out of his pocket to show Magenta.

"Brother, what is that?" she asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"You shall soon find out."

Ava hopped into the driver's seat and began to hum a song Frank had sung to her earlier. "Daa, daa, daa, be it. Don't dream it, be it." She stopped the car and pulled into her parking lot. She turned to the back seat and smiled, "I hope you guys like it."

Ava led them inside the shop and scurried off to the back room. "I'll be out in a minute," she hollered. Magenta and Riff Raff took a seat and when Ava stepped out of the room their eyes were all but falling out of their sockets. She had stepped outside the room in her mother's satin wedding dress.

"Ava," Magenta cried. "You look like Faye Wray."

"Awe, thank you Magenta. Frankie always calls me that, I'm not sure why though."

"You look beautiful," Riff Raff whispered.

Ava blushed, "Oh, well thank you Riff. Can someone take a picture for me?"

Riff Raff got up and walked over to where she stood and took the camera from her. He stepped back and Ava struck a pose, smiling. She turned off her camera and placed it onto the counter. Riff Raff walked back over to Ava and tried his best to fake a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm, comforting hug. "Thank you Riff Raff," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Ava," he replied.

Before Ava knew what was happening, Riff Raff stuck her with a needle. She didn't know what drug she had been injected with, but she soon collapsed to the floor.

Magenta looked down at her pale face and kneeling next to her, begged for her to wake. She turned to her brother and impaled him with a glare that managed to combine white-hot rage with ice-cold indifference. "I hate you for taking away my friend," she hissed.

"I must dispose of her. I will return you to the castle and then will drive out and leave her in a place where she will not be able to find her way home."

"No," she sobbed. "Don't touch her."

"Magenta, we must," he said trying to pull Ava away from her but she slapped his hand away and clawed at his arm.

"Get away from me," she hissed. "I hate you, don't ever touch me again."

Magenta gave her friend a tight hug, refusing to let go. She couldn't understand why she had let this happen and sobbed onto Ava's chest and onto the satin dress. Finally, she regained some semblance of composure and kissed her forehead before gently releasing her tight grip. She looked back down at her. "Please Ava, wake up. I'm not going to let Riff Raff do anything to you," she cried, letting tears fall onto the dress. "You're going to get married so please wa-" She was cut off my Riff Raff sticking a needle into the back of her neck. He knew there was no way he could get her to let go so he had to do what he saw he needed to.

Rif Raff loaded the two into the back seat and buckled them both up. He drove at an incredulous speed back to the castle, wanting to make sure Magenta returned before her drug had worn off. He didn't inject her with as much as Ava and knew she would be up within the hour. Riff Raff pulled into the driveway and carefully opened the door and placed Magenta onto the couch in the living room. Riff Raff crept back to the car, trying his best not to wake the Master and have him find Ava. Riff Raff sighed, as he got into the drivers seat hoping Magenta didn't mean what she had said. He sighed once more as he drove away, knowing he was going to be punished severely for what he had done.


	13. I'm Sorry

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story._**

**Chapter 13**

**I'm Sorry**

"Frankie?" Ava slurred a bit confused. But before her was not her beloved Frank but Riff Raff driving at and incredulous speed. "Riff, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Ava, but the Master has lost sight of the mission. I need for you to go away for a while but we care too much to just kill you and leave you in a ditch.

Ava tried to sit up but she was too weak. "Why can't I come with you?" she whispered softly but he didn't hear her.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and Riff Raff began to tear. "Hopefully with time you'll recover but we must return home to Transylvania." He slowly opened the door for her and pushed her onto the hard gravel bellow. "I'm sorry."

**_If you've noticed, 'Do You See What I See' is complete . . . this part of it is. Once I post the first chapter of the new story you will understand why I cut it here. Also, if you would like for me to send you a message when I post the new chapter leave that in the comment box but I should be posting another chapter onto this story when the next book is up._**

**__**Thank you everyone for making me continue with this!**__**


	14. Newest Book: Searching For Lost Love

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to update you guys and tell you that I've already posted the new book in the series! If you click on my profile you can find it or if you look in the Rocky Horror search bar. The title of the book is 'Searching For Lost Love' and it's a very suspenseful and heartbreaking story. I'm not just posting the first chapter but I've written up a few more chapters so hopefully there will be quicker updates.

Hope you guys like it [:

~A


End file.
